


Мальчик, принимающий правду за выдумку

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: horror_slash, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, M/M, Permanent Injury, Psychological Horror, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Устав от семьи и обыденности, Дерек решает поменять хоть что-то в своей жизни, начав с банального...переезда. Другой дом, иной город, чужой штат - какая разница, если весь внутренний багаж ты все равно тащишь с собой?</p><p>Работа была написана на Teen Wolf Reverse 2016. Огромное спасибо прекрасной Дакоте, с которой удалось поработать в команде, оргам, за то, что в который раз уже организовали Реверс, и чудесным вдохновителям прошлого века. </p><p>Иллюстрации: <br/>http://funkyimg.com/i/28cBS.jpg<br/>http://funkyimg.com/i/28cBT.jpg<br/>http://funkyimg.com/i/28Tjy.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, принимающий правду за выдумку

**Глава 1.**

Дерек не задумывается о том, по каким критериям делает выбор. Бикон-Хиллз, Бейкерсфилд – все едино. Все одна большая Калифорния, мать её. Он просто выжимает педаль газа до упора и едет, куда глаза глядят, пока ночные краски не сгоняют весь лощенный дневной блеск прочь и не окрашивают город в темные тона. Он едет по городу, колесит по темным улицам до тех пор, пока не останавливается на перекрестке напротив многоэтажного отеля постройки прошлого века, на крыше которого красным неоном горит богохульная надпись «Падре отель». Дерек опускает боковое стекло и довольно хмыкает, понимая, что наконец-то нашел искомое.   
Отель находится на углу перекрестка трех улиц, который даже в столь позднее время кажется чересчур оживленным. Высокое, семиэтажное, без учета первого, рабочего этажа, здание, тянется сплошной стеной вверх, не особо привлекая к себе внимание, вплетаясь в кирпичные дома, которые плотно окружили его с обеих сторон. Дерек не раз бывал в больших городах, где строение такого типа сразу же потерялось бы в переплетеньях дорог и спряталось за стеклянными высотками. Здесь же, в маленьком городке с низкой плотностью населения, отель выглядывал из-за угла, возвышался над рядом стоящими пятиэтажками, манил к себе. Хейл готов был еще долгое время разглядывать его, сидя в машине, но раздражающий зеленый свет мигающего над ним светофора начал неприятно резать по глазам, заставляя тем самым двигаться дальше.   
Завернув за угол, Дерек паркуется в переулке рядом с отелем и, вытаскивая ключ из замка зажигания, выходит из машины. Оглядевшись, он неторопливо открывает заднюю дверь и вытаскивает дорожную сумку. За долгие годы у Дерека сложилась привычка брать с собой малое количество вещей, в числе которых были лишь самые необходимые, поэтому каждый раз сбор одежды занимал буквально минут десять. Все необходимое помещаются в одной сумке, а удостоверение личности и прочие документы хранились во внутреннем кармане кожанки, рядом с сердцем. Поэтому, захлопнув дверь и кликнув по кнопке включения сигнализации, Хейл убирает ключи в карман джинсов и, перекидывая сумку через плечо, направляется к зданию отеля.   
Над входом в отель горит неоновая вывеска с названием, в которой не хватает пары букв, что меняет слово до неузнаваемости. Хмыкнув и пройдя к входу в отель, Дерек протягивает было руку к двери и тут же сторонится, пропуская выходящую из холла пару, одетую в вечерние костюмы и выглядевшую поистине богато. Роскошные украшения на шее женщины притягивают взгляд и мерцают в свете уличных фонарей, а дорогостоящие часы мужчины тихо пощелкивают с каждым движением секундой стенки, как будто напоминая, что пара и без того опаздывает на очередной светский раут. Мазнув по их спинам взглядом еще раз, Хейл открыл массивную дверь и зашел в отель, придержав за собой дверь и не давая ей захлопнуться с чудовищным звуком.  
Холл выглядит огромным и, чтобы дойти до ресепшена, предстоит пройти добрых метров двадцать. Вдоль стен расположены темно-зеленые диваны, а плитка на полу змеится черно-белым узором. Изнутри помещение обшито деревянными панелями и, хоть в холле достаточно светло, спроси кто у Дерека, какого цвета были стены, он бы назвал неправильный с точностью до девяноста процентов. С потолка свисают массивные люстры, а прочие источники света располагается повсюду: длинные лампы на стенах, настольные лампы на кофейных столиках, маленькие круглые лампочки, ввинченные в пол у стойки регистрации. Идя по вестибюлю, Хейл успевает отметить, что в тени, по правую руку, скрывается не что иное, как лобби-бар, темный и пустующий на данный момент времени, что выглядит весьма странным. Неторопливо шагая по мраморному покрытию, отражающему миллионы огней отеля, Дерек подходит к стойке регистрации и молча кивает служащему, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Нужна комната.  
За спиной обслуживающего персонала полки с ключами, над которыми располагаются огромные часы, а чуть поодаль от стойки стоит привратник, готовый в любую минуту сорваться с места и помочь гостям за хорошие чаевые донести багаж постояльцев до нужного номера. Дерек отмечает, как стрелка отсчитывает ровно семь делений до тех пор, когда администратор, наконец, отрывается от записей.  
–Добро пожаловать. Ваше имя, сэр?  
– Дерек Хейл. Мне нужна комната на четыре ночи, – Дерек слегка облокачивается на стойку регистрации и внимательно следит за всеми движениями портье.   
Тот будто бы сверяется сам с собой, или только делает занятый вид, после чего вновь отрывается от своей книги и обращается к Хейлу:   
– Без предварительно брони не заселяем, сэр.  
– Дерек Хейл. Четыре ночи.   
Дерека коробит от столь явного нежелания работать с ним, поэтому он просто запускает руку в передний карман куртки и достает сложенную пополам сотку. Прикрывая купюру ладонью, он кладет её на стол перед администратором и продвигает руку вперед, многозначительно приподнимая брови и не произнося ни слова. В то время, пока Хейл молит богов на подкупность современных государственных служащих, этот самый служащий морщится всем лицом так, будто ему на язык щедро капнули лимонного сока, и быстро закрывает деньги журналом с описью клиентов.  
– Посмотрим, что тут есть. Номер какого класса предпочитаете? – он натягивает на лицо заинтересованное выражение и перелистывает страницы гостевой книги, лежащей перед ним, продолжая самым что ни есть жизнерадостным тоном задавать прочие ненужные вопросы, давать ответы на которые Дерек вообще не имеет никакого желания.   
Опираясь на стойку регистрации, Хейл оборачивается обратно к холлу и вновь осматривает помещение. Высокие торшеры горят по всему периметру, в то время как огромные окна витрин занавешены тяжелыми зелеными портьерами, отрезая гостей отеля от суеты внешнего мира. В помещении, кроме Дерека и трех работников отеля, как ему кажется, больше никого нет, что выглядит очень странным, несмотря на столь позднее время.  
– Маленький гаденыш, что ты себе позволяешь?!  
Дерек вздрагивает всем телом и поворачивается в сторону раздражителя. Буквально в пяти шагах от него стоит молодая девушка, рядом с которой замер ребенок лет пяти. Её волосы рыжие, цвета раннего утреннего солнца с розовым блеском, вихры же сына кучерявые и светлые. Глаза ребенка огромные и мокрые, а рот изогнут в безмолвном крике, пока он трясет свою мать за рукав пальто. Женщина буквально шипит и отдергивает руку, замахиваясь для пощечины. Дерек интуитивно ведет головой в сторону, стараясь сделать вид, что он не видит их, и вновь возвращает свое внимание швейцару, который заполняет карточку регистрации. Ребенок извивается и взвизгивает, дергаясь в сторону. Плач становится на миг тише, но только для того, чтобы разразиться вновь с небывалой мощью и отчаянием. Мальчик плачет, задыхается и выпячивает глаза, как безумный. Даже замечая это краем глаза, Хейлу становится не по себе, и он мысленно просит администратора побыстрее все закончить.  
– Мэм, Вы бы не могли бы… – начинает консьерж, отрываясь от оформления бумаг и смотря в сторону разворачивающейся сцены.  
– Нет!   
Женщина выведена из себя. Ее буквально трясет, когда она взмахивает рукой и тыкает своим вытянутым костлявым пальцем в лицо консьержу. Ее ногти длинные, уродливого ярко-розового цвета, оттенок которого совершенно не сочетается с помадой цвета кирпича. Хейл терпеливо ждет в стороне и радуется, что он не дал себе слабость вмешаться в эти разборки.   
Она вновь повышает голос, словно стараясь перекрыть частотой своих завываний сына, и вступает в спор с консьержем. Тот же терпеливо молчит, выслушивая ее причитания еще в течение минуты, после чего возвращается к своей работе и продолжает заполнять карту постояльца. Его лицо непроницаемо, и он первоклассно выполняет свою работу. Замерший до этого его напарник вмиг перехватывает разбушевавшуюся женщину на себя и пытается выяснить, что он может для неё сделать.   
Еще минута – и у Дерека на руках ключи от номера, которые соединены кольцом с латунной подвеской, а женщина все продолжает верещать на одной ноте. Кажется, еще пара минут, и из его ушей хлынет кровь от столь безумных завываний этой фурии. Свободной рукой он расписывается в книге жильцов, берет ключ с тяжелым брелоком, на обратной стороне которого выгравирован номер, и отходит в сторону от приемной зоны.  
Перекинув поудобнее сумку через плечо, Дерек еще раз оглядывается назад и хмыкает. Женщина все еще стоит у ресепшена и кричит на ребенка, не обращая никакого внимания на консьержа, в то время как сын дергает её за рукав дорого (как же иначе) платья и заходится в плаче. Последнее, что видит Хейл, когда двери вызванного лифта закрываются перед ним, это очередной криво изогнутый в крике рот матери и рука, изломленная в замахе для будущей оплеухи.  
Кабина лифта оформлена темными панелями, и по углам, как в старых фильмах, горят желтые лампы. Лифт медленно движется вверх, и Дерек за это время успевает изучить все кнопки на панели, встроенной в стену лифта. Он уже жалеет, что не прошел эти четыре этажа пешком, когда кабина останавливается, дверцы распахиваются с тихим звоном, а в маленьком окошечке над ними мягким желтым цветом мигает цифра четыре. Хейл выходит из лифта и неспешно идет вперед.  
Судя по всему, или, по крайней мере, как говорят указатели, его номер находится дальше по коридору с левой стороны, в конце галереи из дверей и проемов. Длинный холл бесконечно тянется вперед, открывая перед собой гостиничные номера по обе стороны. Двери из темного дерева выглядят абсолютно идентичными, различаясь между собой только золотыми номерами с разными цифрами. Пол устлан темно-красным, бардовым ковролином, и Дерек думает, что при таком освещении горничные могли вообще не беспокоиться о поддержании его в чистоте.  
Белые обои с черным винтажным узором кажутся ему чересчур пафосными и помпезными. Они обиты черными тонкими вставками, и на каждом углу Дерек замечает светящуюся надпись «выход». Кроме этого света и слабых круглых ламп под потолком освещения нет, из-за чего коридор выглядит весьма тускло и сумрачно. Краем глаза Хейл отмечает фарфорово-белую лестницу с черными ступенями, которые единым потоком стекают вниз, изгибаясь на лестничных клетках.   
Завернув за угол в поисках нужной двери, он замирает и автоматически делает шаг назад, отступая обратно в коридор. Около двери, видимо, своего номера, стоит та самая припадочная женщина с ресепшена, и все теми же резкими движениями, как и там, в холле, пытается открыть входную дверь. Ребенок стоит рядом с ней и молчит. Слезы на его лице высохли, он больше не дрожит. Дерек еще раз оглядывает женщину и, стараясь не прислушиваться к её тихой ругани, быстрым шагом проходит дальше, пытаясь не забивать голову тем, как она могла подняться на этот же этаж раньше него.  
Не поднимая головы, он сворачивает в очередной коридор, и в этот раз еще сильнее сжимает лямку сумки. Хейл снова стоит перед дверьми лифта, только не может понять, каким образом так вышло. Он оглядывается по сторонам и старается не думать об этой странности. Развернувшись на пятках, Дерек уверенно идет вперед и отсчитывает двери перед собой.   
Одна, вторая, пятая, седьмая… одиннадцатая, пятнадцатая...   
Остановившись у нужной, Дерек поднимает руку с ключом и переворачивает брелок, сверяя номера печати и цифры на двери.   
Четыреста семнадцатый номер.   
Наконец-то.  
Замерев на мгновение и усмехнувшись пришедшей на ум мысли, Дерек заносит руку с ключом и стучит тяжелым днищем брелока в толстую поверхность деревянной двери. Не дождавшись ответа, он самодовольно выдыхает и переворачивает связку в руке. Вставив ключ в замок и провернув пару раз его в скважине, Хейл заходит в номер и, не удержавшись, напоследок оглядывается. В коридоре никого, царит тишина, разбавляемая гудением электричества в лампах под потолком. Дверь его номера выглядит также, как и аналогичная напротив, отличаясь от противоположного номера лишь золотыми цифрами на двери и расположением ручки. Удостоверившись, что это все было лишь глупым совпадением, Дерек закрывает за собой дверь номера и оглядывается.   
Стены в номере белые, заштукатуренные, отлично сжирающие любой попадающий на них свет. Над кроватью желтая декорация, мягкая вставка, как спинка у дивана, - видимо, для любителей читать в постели. Прямо над подушками висит картина, автор которой явно попытался описать самые смелые подвиги Геракла из его двенадцати похождений. По обеим сторонам от кровати стоят тумбочки, на одной из которых лежит меню, если посетитель надумает заказать себе что-то из еды в номер. Сама комната просторная и умудряется вместить в себя еще и диван с журнальным столиком, на стене за которым висит картина с фруктами. Дверь за спиной Хейла закрыта, а шторы на окнах задернуты, создавая в комнате слабую иллюзию полумрака.   
Опустив сумку на ковер около входа, Дерек проходит в комнату и раздвигает шторы, выглядывая за окно. Улица, буквально жившая и пестревшая огнями еще полчаса назад, потухла и кажется вымершей. Все вывески ресторанов горят только над входами в заведения, а окна предприятий зазывают только темнотой. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Дерек довольно хмыкает и задергивает шторы обратно.  
Оставшийся вечер он проводит в тишине: не включает телевизор, не заказывает обслуживание (в плане ужина, конечно же) в номер, а только быстро принимает душ и довольно распластывается по большой двухместной кровати. Отель, кажется, вымер, потому что не слышно ничего: ни голосов соседей, ни музыки, на которую он обратил внимание ранее на улице. Устало прикрывая глаза, Хейл надеется, что сможет выспаться хотя бы на новом месте, и довольно выдыхает через нос. Его ведет и уже буквально через пару минут он засыпает.

Посреди ночи начинают одолевать кошмары. Будто со стороны Дерек видит, как он кричит на мать, а та упрямо поджимает губы и отворачивается в сторону, игнорируя все его выпады. Словно сквозь толщу воды он слышит крики и тот скандал, который произошел пару лет назад, разделив его жизнь на «до» и «после». Он ведет головой в сторону и кричит так, что мать в ответ зажимает уши руками, а линия ее рта превращается в тонкую нить. Дерек хватает женщину за руку и ведет в сторону двери, таща прочь из помещения. Она кричит и пытается сопротивляться, на что он взмахивает руками и чуть ли не выталкивает ее прочь, лишь бы она не повторила свою истерику вновь. Хейл подходит к двери и проворачивает ключ до щелчка, открывая замок на двери, явно намекая на то, что матери тут не рады и он был бы рад прогнать её прочь.   
Он взмахивает руками будто в защитном жесте – и просыпается.  
Дерек замирает и тихо, с присвистом, выдыхает сквозь зубы. Он стоит около входной двери номера четыреста семнадцать. В его руке ключ, который наполовину засунут в замок, который, видимо, открыт. Сердце колотится так, что он готов его выплюнуть, а рот полон вязкой слюны. Хейл вздрагивает, когда слышит какой-то хлопок за дверью. С неземной скоростью он закрывает дверь и проворачивает замок со скрежетом до тех пор, пока не может протолкнуть его дальше. Выдернув ключ и отступив на пару шагов назад, Дерек нервно дышит, не отводя взгляда от двери. В какой-то миг ему кажется, что в глазке, этом маленьком искаженном стекле, что-то мелькнуло, поэтому он делает еще шаг назад и замирает. Тяжелый металлический брелок на ключе холодит ладонь, но Дерек все равно не может нормально вздохнуть и перевести взгляд на что-либо. Кажется, проходит минут пять, пока Хейл начинает нормально дышать и, все еще не сводя взгляда с двери, отходит обратно в комнату, ложась на кровать и не выключая свет.  
Видимо, первую ночь он сумел пережить.

**Глава 2.  
Понедельник.**

На следующее утро Дерек просыпается бодрым и весьма довольным. Ночные похождения кажутся ему глупой шуткой воображения, и он вообще не уверен, было ли это на самом деле. Даже заметив ключ на прикроватной тумбочке, Хейл сваливает все на вчерашнюю усталость и задумчивость.   
Завтрак не включен в систему обслуживания, поэтому Дерек достает из сумки свежую серую майку и, надев ее, убирает в задний карман джинсов карточку, которой он планирует расплатиться позже. Быстро оглядев номер, он открывает шторы и забирает ключ с прикроватной тумбочки, покидая помещение.  
Весь день он ходит по городу, разглядывая здания и заходя в различные торговые центры. Дерек отмечает, в какие музеи он бы хотел зайти завтра, делая пометки в телефоне насчет различных кафетерий и мест, которые кажутся привлекательными. С внутренней стороны Бейкерсфилд оказывается не таким уж захолустным городком, коим он представился на первый взгляд.   
Обходя город по улицам и переулкам, Хейл разглядывает всевозможные объявления на витринах магазинов и городских стендах. Тут ищется работник на полную ставку, здесь у кого-то пропала собака, а вон там и вовсе ищут сиделку на постоянную работу или хотят снять комнату в чьем-то доме. Дерек вяло скользит взглядом по объявлениям, стараясь проявлять как можно меньше заинтересованности. Конкретно сейчас он хочет зацепиться за этот город, но пока не видит того, в чью плоть он мог без зазрения совести вгрызться.   
Вернувшись после длительного дня, Дерек заказывает ужин в номер и неспешно раздевается. Он складывает вещи в кресло, стоящее недалеко от кровати, и устало присаживается на край постели, снимая поочередно носки с обеих ног. Оглянувшись назад и посмотрев на электронные часы, стоявшие на прикроватной тумбочке, он рывком снимает джинсы и босиком идет в ванную, чтобы смыть весь осадок дня. Спонтанные собеседования не принесли ничего нового, а оставаться в гостинице дольше запланированного очень не хотелось. Хейл трет глаза ладонями, стараясь вымыть из них мыльную пену от одноразового шампуня, столь услужливо предоставленного отелем. Уже не первый год он привык рассчитывать только на себя, но ситуация, в которой приходилось жить последнее время, заставляла быть постоянно на пределе. Вздрогнув от того, как внезапно громко загудели трубы за его спиной, Хейл плотнее задергивает шторку и мотает головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя неприятное ощущение. Сделав напор воды посильнее, Дерек опускает голову под струю из душа и старается ни о чем не думать.

Когда время на часах методично отбивает ровно десять вечера, лениво сморгнув цифры красным щелчком, Дерек понимает, что сна нет ни в одном глазу, и сейчас самое время разузнать, что предпочитают вливать в себя местные. Быстро собравшись и накинув куртку на плечи, Хейл тихо прикрывает за собой дверь номера и, провернув ключ дважды в замке, убирает тяжелый брелок во внутренний карман куртки.  
Спускаясь в бар и окидывая помещение уже взглядом не со стороны, Хейл довольно присвистывает. Огромный зал прекрасно сочетает в себе световые переходы, акцентируя все внимание на баре, пряча в тени столики с кожаными диванами. Пол под ногами был выполнен в темно-зеленых тонах, в то время как стены, опять же, были неопределенного цвета, о чем Дерек старался не думать.  
Садясь за барную стойку, он удивленно оглядывается по сторонам, поражаясь тому, как он не заметил этого ранее: в помещении никого нет. Конечно же, кроме него самого и бармена за стойкой, который мгновенно вырастает перед ним и любезно интересуется, что он хочет выпить. Дерек нервно стучит пальцами по темной столешнице и заказывает один шот абсента. Сейчас он готов отдать все, лишь бы выпить. Персонал любезно улыбается в ответ, и уже через миг перед Хейлом стоит рюмка с плескающейся в ней зеленой жидкостью, поверх которой бармен кладет специальную ложечку с заранее подготовленным кубиком сахара. Миг – и он поджигает пропитанный кусочек рафинада над напитком, опаляя его огнем припасенной спички, коробок от которой лежит на стойке рядом с ним. Дерек смотрит на абсент перед собой и каменеет. Огонь над поверхностью напитка шевелится и притягивает к себе, извиваясь и горя синим цветом. Только сейчас Хейл отмечает, что на заднем плане играет музыка, а за его спиной неспешно переговариваются люди, отражение которых видит в зеркале, который отделана вся стена по ту сторону барной стойки.  
Кажется, в тот вечер звучала та самая песня, когда погибли все.

Вернувшись в номер, Дерек неуверенно держится за стенку и двумя движениями скидывает ботинки с ног за задники. Пройдя в комнату, он недовольно морщится и тыкает пальцем в окно: шторы задернуты, не пропуская свет фонарей из окна. Хейл уверен, что он не закрывал их еще со вчерашнего вечера, но в тот же миг замирает, припоминая, как распахивал их поутру. Его номер не относится к классу люкс, и уборку в нем обязаны проводить раз в два дня, а не ежедневно. Однако, следы горничной в номере также отсутствуют, и Хейл в принципе не знает, на что он может списать это недоразумение. Поэтому Дерек распахивает шторы в очередной раз и проходит в сторону ванной комнаты, скидывая по пути все, что было на нем надето.  
Каждый вечер Дерек исправно принимает свои таблетки. Выйдя из ванной, он находит на тумбочке стакан, который выглядит весьма пригодным в свете ламп искусственного освещения, после чего проверяет его на чистоту. Достав из бокового кармана сумки бутылек с таблетками, Хейл открывает крышку и берет одну пилюлю себе в ладонь, вставая с кровати и идя обратно в ванную. Зайдя в помещение, он морщится от неприятного запаха, который буквально за миг пропитал всю комнату. Запах сырости и канализации ощущается достаточно сильно и безумно раздражает. Подумав, что было бы неплохо обратиться завтра с утра к сантехнику, Хейл закрывает нос рукой, в ладони которой зажата таблетка, и проворачивает вентиль с холодной водой. Наполнив стакан водой из-под крана, Дерек немного морщится и закидывает таблетку в рот, мгновенно запивая её большими глотками, чувствуя привкус чего-то инородного. Может, в стакане были остатки утреннего сока или чего-то схожего, но сейчас Хейл не может уверенно утверждать об этом.   
Дерек принимает таблетки точно по графику, как доктор прописал. Впрочем, это не особо ему помогает, думает он, ложась с гудящей головой в кровать и закрывая тяжеленые веки.

Ворочаясь на постели, Дерек устало приоткрывает глаза и зевает. На часах первый час ночи, но это не самая большая проблема на данный момент. Шумы, которые уже добрых минут сорок доносятся из коридора, оголяют нервы и заставляют сомневаться в адекватности их носителей. Когда в первый раз в холле раздается звук удара и последующие голоса, Хейл резко вскакивает на кровати, абсолютно трезвый и проснувшийся. Повторяющиеся удары ужесточаются с каждой минутой, в то время как за стеной что-то начинает щелкать, не останавливаясь ни на миг. Дерек пытается посчитать хотя бы до десяти, однако после очередного удара на счете «семь» он задумывается о том, закрыл ли он входную дверь на оба замка, и закрыл ли её вообще. Казалось, шум усиливался с каждой секундой, распространялся везде, звуча теперь не только из-за двери, но и отражаясь глухими ударами по трубам. Если буквально пять минут назад шум заглушала мягкая перьевая подушка, то теперь приближающиеся звуки бьют прямо по нервным окончаниям Дерека и заставляют замереть истуканом на постели.   
Встав с кровати, Хейл в несколько шагов преодолевает комнату и замирает в непосредственной близости от двери. Сейчас его отделяет от коридора только деревянный пласт, но даже при столь близком контакте Дерек не может утверждать, откуда именно идут звуки. Замявшись, он осознает, что упустил момент, когда все стихло. Теперь в комнате царит мертвая тишина, как и за дверью, словно все звуки в один момент исчезли из этого мира. Нехотя отступив назад, Дерек возвращается в постель и устало откидывается обратно на еще теплую подушку, стараясь не зацикливаться на моменте, только что произошедшем в его жизни.   
***  
Стайлз опирается рукой на стойку и оглядывается по сторонам, пока Лидия регистрирует их. Оглянувшись к портье, он окидывает взглядом огромную картину, которая нарисована прямо на стене позади стойки регистрации и занимает все пространство. На ней изображена девушка в ковбойской куртке и шляпе в розово-голубых цветах; блондинистые волосы падают на спину, а губы изогнуты в завлекающей улыбке. За девушкой лес, высокие многовековые сосны, при взгляде на которые Стайлза пробирает на смех, который он сообразительно маскирует в кашле и отодвигается в сторону, когда Мартин недовольно смотрит на него. За её спиной, чуть поодаль, маячит швейцар, готовый в любой момент сорваться со своего места и помочь донести все те чемоданы, которые громоздятся у их ног. Молча подняв руки в извинительном жесте, Стилински оборачивается в противоположную сторону и задумчиво хмыкает, разглядывая другого посетителя отеля.  
Молодой парень в потертой куртке стоит чуть поодаль за стойкой, также оформляя номер на себя у второго швейцара. Он чуть ниже Стайлза, но уже гораздо шире в плечах, невольно отмечает Стилински. По профилю парня нельзя сказать, насколько он младше, но, даже несмотря на возраст, держится тот весьма уверенно. На стойке на миг мелькает его айди, следом за которым консьерж протягивает магнитную карточку и брошюру о гостинице. Наклонившись к сумке, стоявшей в ногах, парень закидывает ее к себе на плечо и, мимолетом мазнув взглядом по Стайлзу, чуть кривит рот. Проходя мимо, он еще раз внимательно оглядывает Стилински, а затем быстро направляется в сторону лифта, оставляя Стайлза в состоянии задумчивости.  
– Стайлз, держи.  
Стилински резко выдыхает, когда ему под ребра стукнулась карточка, после чего следом, туда же, ткнули и документами. Поморщившись, он смотрит на Лидию, которая, как ни в чем не бывало, убирает свои документы в сумочку и хитро улыбается в ответ одними только уголками губ. Быстро посмотрев за ее спину, Стайлз немного разочаровано отмечает, что у лифта уже никого нет, однако он своим движением привел в режим активации швейцара, который тотчас бросается к ним. Выдохнув, Стайлз благословенно машет рукой в сторону своих вещей и, обогнув Лидию, идет в сторону лифта, засунув руки в карманы, на автомате поглаживая убранную туда минутой ранее карточку от номера.  
– Ты что-то заметил?  
Мартин догоняет его буквально через мгновение и внимательно смотрит на него. Стилински в ответ лишь качает головой и прикусывает край губы, весьма довольный своими догадками.  
Ситуация с каждой минутой начинает становиться все более интересной.

**Глава 3.  
Вторник.**

Всю ночь Дерек мучается кошмарами и спит от силы часа три. На протяжении прошлой ночи в стенах отеля что-то трещит и шумит, но это Хейл благополучно умудряется списать на ток и разбушевавшихся мышей (хотя поутру он думает, что мыши при таком количестве звезд глупости). Чем больше он ворочается сам, тем сильнее задумывается о шуме за пределами его комнаты. Кажется, во сне он случайно рвет пододеяльник, потому что он чувствует пяткой мягкость одеяла и проклинает себя за будущую выплату счета.   
Наутро Дерек обнаруживает записку под дверью. Бумага сложена вдвое, и один из краев загнут в противоположную сторону от сгиба. Доставая листок из-под дверной щели, Хейл морщится, замечая на белой поверхности запятнанность, как будто бумагу держали пальцами, покрытыми копотью.   
Он неспешно разворачивает записку и вскользь пробегает глазами по двум незамысловатым строчкам. Прочитав послание, Дерек переворачивает бумагу и, не найдя ничего, вновь разворачивает записку и читает еще раз:  
– Наслаждайся отдыхом и держись подальше от комнаты семьсот четырнадцать.   
Ни подписи, ни инициалов, один лишь одинокий вензель в правом верхнем углу. Звучит, как минимум, устрашающе.   
Еще раз повертев бумагу в руках, Дерек хмыкает и комкает послание. Сейчас ему было явно не до этих детских шалостей.   
Открыв дверь в коридор, он находит завтрак, стоящий справа от косяка. Точнее, оставленный и пустующий поднос, и понимает, что дело тут не чисто. Закрыв дверь в номер, Дерек оглядывается и осознает, что блюда и все, что находилось на нем, стоит на диванном столике уже не первый час. Хлеб заветрился, в то время как колбаса на откушенном сэндвиче сморщилась и начала плохо пахнуть. Сок в стакане, из которого только вчера, кажется, он пил чистую воду, загустел и облепил граненные стенки своими остатками. Оглядев еду еще раз, Дерек задумывается о том, заказывал ли он эти блюда вообще.   
«Я не анонимный алкоголик, и тем более не член «Двенадцати шагов*», - утверждает сам себе Дерек и устало трет виски.   
Новый день начался как нельзя лучше. 

Большую часть времени Хейл проводит в номере. Он заполняет документы, привезенные с собой, подсчитывает график своих расходов, и занимается всеми теми делами, которые обязаны делать взрослые люди. Из номера он выходит лишь дважды: в первый раз спускается вниз, в столовую, только ради того, чтобы пообедать, и во второй – за выпивкой. Пузатая бутылка с бурбоном украшает журнальный столик и высится над бумагами, когда Дерек отмечает, что ему чего-то недостает.   
Потягиваясь на диване и разминая затекшие мышцы спины, Дерек замечает, что из номера пропала брошюра с прикроватной тумбочки и поднос с остатками еды. На миг Хейл задумывается о том, когда уборщица успела проникнуть в его номер и все прибрать, но уже спустя мгновение он обдумывает ситуацию и быстрым рывком устремляется к кровати. На его удивление пододеяльник остался старым и несмененным, и Хейл ощущает тот разлом, который он сам же устроил ночью. С отвращением он смотрит на то, как по спинке кровати ползет упитанный таракан и одним уверенным движением руки мужчина убивает его, скидывая труп насекомого за прикроватную тумбочку. Вернувшись обратно к дивану и вольготно усевшись на нем, Дерек наливает себе еще один стакан виски и устало закрывает глаза. Проблема не исчезает, если перестать о ней думать. 

Через час Хейл ловит себя на том, что он все еще неподвижной статуей сидит на диване и слушает стук труб. Он слышит гул и сравнивает это с тем, будто груды песка стекают вниз по желобам, настолько явный и громкий стук раздается в комнате. У него стучит и в голове, поэтому он устало прикрывает глаза, не сумев подобрать слов к тому, что творится у него в мыслях.   
Дерек настолько пьян, что не чувствует рук. Он водит ладонями перед своим лицом и считает пальцы, но все это происходит лишь визуально, в его голове, понимает он, когда ощущает, насколько сильно непослушные пальцы сжимают через джинсу кожу на его ногах.. Хейл не ощущает свои руки, не чувствует пальцы и ладони; в какой-то миг все его тело умудрилось онеметь. Кажется, Дерек выпил так много, что когда он пытается встать с дивана, то просто падает беспомощным кулем на пол, оставаясь лежать в таком положении еще неопределенное количество времени. Наверное, сдуру он лижет пол, иначе как можно было описать ворс, собранный на языке.  
Спустя пару минут он начинает думать о том, что сам виноват в том, что въехал в этот злополучный отель и надумал себе эту глупую историю с кучей раздражающих факторов. Вяло двигаясь, Дерек умудряется подняться на руках и сесть обратно на диван, откидывая голову на спинку и бубня всякую несуразицу себе под нос, стараясь отвлечься от глупых мыслей. Он бормочет – стены отеля поддерживают его и бубнят в ответ невнятные слова, пряча свое лицо под обоями.   
Наверное, он смог бы с этим смириться в ближайшее время.

В следующий раз ему снится, что он в автомастерской, той самой, где проработал больше двух лет. Только в этот раз, в этом сне, работа напоминает ему все круги ада. Начиная работать с раннего утра, раз за разом Дерек осматривает машины, диагностирует работу внутренних механизмов, проверяет пробег и ищет неполадки. Машина за машиной, в одной за другой он меняет масла, ставит новые колеса или списывает чужой транспорт на непригодность. Час за часом Хейл стирает грязной тряпкой пот со своего лба и не понимает, как выбраться отсюда.  
Наволочка разорвана и стреноживает его, когда Дерек пытается проснуться и выбраться из трясины отвратительных воспоминаний. Он задыхается воздухом и слепо ведет головой из стороны в сторону, колотя руками по смятой постели. Вряд ли он хочет пережить этот кромешный ужас еще раз, даже во сне. 

Пока Хейл лежит, ему кажется, что мимо кто-то проходит. Он вздрагивает и вскакивает на постели, выдергивая себя из сна и невпопад оглядываясь вокруг. Дерек может поклясться, что только что, минуту назад, мимо него скользнула тень и задела волосы, оставляя холодную полосу воздуха за собой и ни одного шанса задуматься о прошедшем. Он быстрым движением оглаживает себя по волосам и ворочается на месте, пытаясь окончательно проснуться и понять, что с ним не так. Сев на кровати, Дерек замирает и пытается вспомнить, как попал с дивана сюда. Воспоминания расплывчатые и невнятные. Даже пара пощечин не дает осознать то, как это произошло.

Дерек сидит в углу номера, прямо на полу, и плачет. Его тело сводит судорогами, и он скручивает челюсть, чтобы не пустить все под откос. Он вспоминает о том, как не стало Пейдж. Как он, упустив момент, теряет ее, а лифт уносит вниз ее половину тела. Дерек плачет в голос. В комнате пусто и безумно тихо.  
Он помнит ее все улыбки. Все время, что он провел с ней, все их планы. Сейчас их нет.  
Коридор пуст, в комнате темнота. Даже тот, кого он считает больше, чем другом, подвел его. Дерек хватает себя за плечи и вспоминает, как было тогда. Такое никогда не повторится, и Пейдж не вернется. И также ее нельзя будет вернуть.  
Он навсегда один.

«Где я был, что я ел», – думает Дерек, пока его желудок выворачивает себя наизнанку, а боль пронзают его тело насквозь.  
Его мутит, покачивает из стороны в сторону и ведет так, будто Хейл набрался, как в былые студенческие времена. Его тошнит, но Дерек уверен, что максимум, что из него выйдет в этот вечер – сухие спазмы и боль в районе двенадцатиперстной кишки. Пока он пытается встать на ноги, старается отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не думать о воде. Все в номере ходит так, как будто бы Дерек сидит в каюте – слева направо, покачиваясь вверх-вниз. Он переводит взгляд на пол, но даже это не помогает, настолько все вокруг сливается в единое размытое полотно.   
«Все хуже некуда», – думает Хейл, ложась обратно на постель и закрывая потяжелевшие глаза.  
У него рецидив морской болезни, и Дерек не уверен, что сможет так запросто справиться с этим на суше.

 _– Дерек, прости меня._  
Кажется, это она плачет над его могилой, а не он загибается в душном коридоре, валяясь на полу, и долгое время после ищет ее отражение в ликах других. Кажется, он читает молитвы и жжет ладан за ее душу, льет несметное количество слез. Все это неправильно.  
Все это не так.

Замерев на миг посреди номера, Дерек понимает, что он слышит еще что-то, кроме своего дыхания. Он водит головой в поисках звука и останавливается, когда смотрит на стену, смежную с соседним номером. Картина, висящая над диваном, покосилась, а фрукты, которые в момент его заезда в номер были написаны яркими сочными красками, скукожились и сгнили, показывая отвратительные темные бока, покрытые плесенью и смрадом разложение. Голоса, раздающиеся в комнате, идут именно оттуда, из-за стены, и Хейл понимает, что это его соседи. Та свихнувшаяся дамочка, которую он видел в холле в ночь своего заселения, которая без устали все время кричала на своего ребенка. Дерек подходит ближе, ступая медленно, крадучись. Звук разговора, тем временем, не стихает. Кажется, женщина пытается кому-то что-то доказать, настолько устрашающе, но в то же время и непонятно, звучит ее голос. Хейл замирает практически у стены, когда голос обрывается на полуслове, и в комнате воцаряется идеальная тишина. Постояв на месте с полминуты, Дерек делает шаг назад, как его шарахает, и он буквально врастает в землю – резкий крик с той стороны застает его врасплох. Детский вопль рвет барабанные перепонки, а он банально не может заставить себя пошевелиться. Кажется, все вокруг наполнилось этим криком, который на миг замирает, а потом сменяется отчаянным лаем. Ребенок рычит, воет и гавкает, и Дереку становится от этого еще страшнее. Он отступает назад и шарахается в сторону, когда слышит стук по батареям и чувствует, как по его спине катится холодный пот. Детский лай продолжает звучать также громко и отчаянно, как и шум со стороны батарей, поэтому Дерек быстрым шагом ретируется в ванную и плотно закрывает за собой дверь, прижавшись к ней спиной для большей надежности. На данный момент он начинает сомневаться в своих возможностях. 

Посреди ночи к Дереку приходит девушка. Она тихо и ненавязчиво стучит в дверь, и когда Хейл открывает, замирает на месте. Она выглядит притязательной и сексуальной, ее улыбка обольстительна, а голос – чарующий донельзя.   
Они занимаются сексом, и, будто ненароком Дерек задевает прикроватные часы. Радио, встроенное в маленькую пластиковую коробочку, включается и начинает спонтанно играть. Песня, звучащая из приемника, заставляет девушку смеяться и быть еще более безумной. Её светлые вьющиеся волосы прикрывают спину со следами шрамов, а от одежды, лежавшей беспорядочной грудой на полу, пахнет дымом.  
Они расходятся под утро, и когда дверь захлопывается, Хейл чувствует себя отымевшим. Он зациклен на песне, словах, мотиве – но не может воспроизвести их вновь, ловя только остаточные ощущения, как и те следы, что остались на его теле после этой ночи. Хейл не уверен, что это было лучшим решением проблемы.

***  
Стайлз довольно усмехается, когда видит, кто подсаживается к нему в баре. Он напускает на себя равнодушный вид и, будто бы нехотя, крутит стакан с коктейлем в руке. Стекло играет в приглушенном свете и пропускает через себя отблески софитов, отражая блики на деревянной поверхности барной стойки. Краем глаза он отмечает телодвижение соседа справа, но продолжает меланхолично отдавать все свое внимание плескающемуся в бокале джину с тоником.  
Парень сбоку смешной и нескладный. Черные короткие волосы стоят ежиком, а глаза настолько темные, что в полумраке бара Стайлз не видит его зрачков. Он одет в дурацкий широкий свитер с надписью «Аполло» на груди, которая пересекает своими черными буквами вышитую ракету.   
«Кажется, такому парню еще рано заказывать абсент», – вертится на языке Стайлза, но он не произносит этого вслух. В кармане джинс вибрирует телефон, оповещая хозяина о полученном сообщение, и пока Стайлз нехотя набирает ответное смс для Лейхи, собутыльник, назовем отчаянного мальца так, пододвигается ближе и первым начинает разговор, вызывая у Стилински насмешливую улыбку.  
Полвечера они болтают о каких-то глупостях. Парень представляется напрямую, в то время как Стилински прячет руки и отнекивается, предлагая познакомиться в других условиях, на что собеседник лишь радостно отвечает улыбкой. Они разговаривают, как старые знакомые, и Стайлз сомневается в том, что за ним остается первенство в остротах и сарказме, потому что собеседник вполне может уделать его в нули. Стайлз рассказывает, что в баре на одной из деревянных панелей есть отпечаток детской руки, и никто не может его ничем перекрыть, как бы не перекрашивали и не шлифовали дерево.  
Собеседник говорит, что был бы не прочь отшлифовать нечто другое, и Стайлз безоговорочно ему верит. Остается надеяться, что тот сумеет обосновать свои слова действиями, и что телефон Стилински прекратит хоть на мгновение разрываться от приходящих сообщений.

**Глава 4.  
Среда.**

Когда сомнительный стук в дверь повторяется в третий раз, Дерек лениво открывает глаза и устало выдыхает. На часах у прикроватной тумбочки красным светом маячат цифры, значение которых едва ли перевалило за десять, на что Дерек закатывает глаза и нехотя садится на кровати. Потянувшись, он разминает затекшие мышцы спины и неспешно промаргивается перед тем, как помотать головой из стороны в сторону и встать с кровати. Медленными плавными движениями Хейл пересекает комнату и замирает у двери, внимательно прислушиваясь к воцарившейся тишине в номере и за его дверью, где буквально пару минут назад кто-то изъявлял непреклонное желание попасть вовнутрь. Едва Дерек отстраняется от двери на пару сантиметров, как деревянная поверхность вздрагивает, принимая на себя удары кулака, чередуя три равномерных стук-стук-стук с интервалом в секунду.  
Распахнув дверь резким движением (черт побери, он снова забыл провернуть ключ в замке), Дерек заспанно смотрит на утреннего гостя и удивленно приподнимает бровь на манер инопланетного героя космической саги. Невысокий темнокожий мужчина стоит за дверью и выглядит весьма уверенным в себе. На нем дорогой темный костюм, атласный пиджак и заутюженные брюки; на ногах – лакированные броги в тон, в то время как только белоснежная рубашка не дает одежде сливаться с кожей гостя. На лице незнакомца доброжелательная улыбка, но глаза настолько глубокие и нечитаемые, что Дерек теряется и не знает, что ожидать от гостя.  
– Могу чем-нибудь помочь? – выдавливает Хейл из себя, запоздало думая о том, что не чистил зубы аж с утра предыдущего дня. Незнакомец доброжелательно улыбается и склоняет голову набок.  
– Мистер Дитон. Доброе утро, – он выглядит радушно и явно ничего не скрывает. Улыбается уголками глаз и подносит руки к груди, мягко опуская ладони себе на солнечное сплетение. – Я – владелец этого отеля, и хотел бы узнать, все ли устраивает нашего постояльца.  
У него медовый голос и добрый взгляд, однако что-то внутри Дерека ворочается и ворчит, когда он смотрит на посетителя. Сейчас раннее утро, и Хейл не понимает, к чему привязан этот странный обход. Он неспешно переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь не открывать дверь номера особенно широко и, замявшись с ответом, говорит невпопад:  
– Да, все хорошо. А в чем дело?  
– Хочется знать, что у наших гостей все в порядке, – мгновенно отвечает мистер Дитон и улыбается так сладостно, что у Дерека сводит зубы, поэтому он лишь кривится в ответ. – Вас все устраивает? Никто или ничто не мешает отдыху?  
На мгновение Дерек задумывается о том, не распиханы ли в его номере скрытые камеры или жучки прослушки, но, смотря сейчас в лицо гостя и пытаясь считать хоть какие-нибудь эмоции, Хейл не видит ничего. Спокойный темнокожий мужчина ждет ответа и добродушно улыбается, пока Дерек мнется на пороге и думает о том, почему он до сих пор не получил лицензию на ношение оружия.  
Хейл думает, что конкретно сейчас он уязвимый и нерешительный, поэтому он распрямляет плечи и отрицательно кивает головой в противовес своим словам:  
– Все отлично, – Дерек заминается на мгновение и кивает, – сэр.  
Со стороны он кажется даже сам себе вычурным ублюдком, который каждый день пьет чай только в файф-о-клок, но простите: не каждый день заглядывает директор отеля с личным вопросом о проживании. Плюс ко всему, дорогой костюм и ботинки заставляют задуматься о внешнем виде и приличиях, хоть на часах всего десять часов утра.  
Мистер Дитон удовлетворенно кивает и внимательно смотрит на Хейла. Мягкий свет, исходящий от настенных ламп, смазывает черты его лица и не дает понять, сколько мужчине лет на самом деле, поэтому Дерек теряется еще больше и нервно стучит пальцами по кромке двери. Он переступает с ноги на ногу и усмехается краем рта, кивая в такт своим словам:  
– Что-нибудь еще?  
– Нет, спасибо, – при любых обстоятельствах директор остается предельно спокойным и также медово улыбается в ответ. – Обращайтесь, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
– Непременно, – льет патоку в ответ Дерек и решительно закрывает дверь перед лицом мистера Дитона. Ему надо еще как минимум два часа, чтобы осознать весь ущерб своих действий. 

Дерек смотрит на себя в зеркало и брезгливо морщится. Капилляры в глазах полопались, и он напоминает себе больше жертву запоев, чем невыспавшегося молодого человека. Синяки под глазами выглядят темными пролежнями и смотрятся отвратительно, поглощая собой внушительную часть лица и затемняя и без того сонный взгляд. Губы потрескавшиеся и белые, как рваная бумага или высушенная земля. Словом, Дерек выглядит отвратительно.  
Он ведет рукой по волосам, когда понимает, что отражение отстает от него буквально на пару секунд. Хейл настороженно замирает и обводит контур лица так, как если бы он делал это триммером или бритвой – момент, и человек в отражении тотчас повторяет за ним это. Хуже становится лишь тогда, когда Дерек отмирает и проводит рукой по зеркалу, будто гладя изображение на двухстороннем стекле.  
Миг – и он уже втянут в схватку, настолько сильно и мощно впилась в него рука из зазеркального мира. По поверхности зеркала проходит дрожь, искажая отражение и черты, меняя внешность до неузнаваемости. За изображением в стекле подросток, хаотично смеющийся и тянущий Хейла за руку на себя. Дерек с ужасом пятится назад и хватается за край зеркала, пытаясь вытянуть себя из этой пучины. Подросток за стеклом заходится в смехе и упирается ногами в пол ванны. Дерек уверен что это для того, чтобы крепче схватиться за его руку и дернуть на себя. На нем одежда, идентичная той, в которой сам Хейл, он кричит и тянет его за рукав, сжимая пальцы на запястье и не ослабляя хватку ни на миг. Кажется, Дерек также пытается кричать, но из его рта не исходит ни звука, и он может лишь сильнее дергать руку на себя, отрывая рукав кофты и падая на пол ванны, сильно ударяясь копчиком о кафель.   
Подросток в отражении смеется и колотит кулаками по поверхности, создавая волны, как на воде. Дереку остается лишь молча задыхаться от страха на полу в ванной комнате номера, слепо смотря перед собой. 

Проходит не так уж много времени, пока Хейл приходит в себя. На негнущихся ногах он выходит из ванны и со страхом оглядывает комнату. Все выглядит также, как буквально час назад: неприбранная постель, плотно задернутые шторы, перевернутый кверху дном пустой стакан с запачканными стенками. Выдохнув, Дерек начинает хаотично метаться по номеру в поисках своего сотового.  
Его трясет, но он пытается списать все на то, что слишком перебрал вчера, и теперь все это ему чудится. Руки ходят ходуном, пока он пытается набрать номер, три проклятые цифры: девять-один-один. Его пальцы дрожат и прыгают вверх-вниз, пока Хейл проклинает все на свете и с ненавистью сжимает телефон в тот момент, когда ему отказывают в установлении связи. Показатели приема сигнала сети скатываются в ноль, когда Дерек отбрасывает мобильный в сторону и устремляется к прикроватной тумбочке. Телефон, стоящий на ней, также не собирается функционировать, выдавая лишь шипящие гудки, присоединяясь к прочим приборам в этом номере, которые не хотели работать с первого момента заселения Дерека в отель. Хейл думает, что он проходит через все круги ада, настолько его спонтанно бросает из жара в холод, и он уже не может обвинять в этом сломанный кондиционер.   
Кажется, ему достался проклятый номер. По крайней мере, он так думает, устало садясь на пол у кровати и утыкаясь лицом в сгиб руки.

Дерек вспоминает, что в брошюре упоминается об уборке в номерах: раз в два дня убираются в стандартных номерах, и ежедневно в номерах класса люкс. Санитарные работы включали в себя проветривание номера, вытирание пыли, смену постельного белья и полотенец, хотя последний пункт все еще был под вопросом, потому как пятно от джема на простыне и разорванный пододеяльник уже третий день кряду мозолили глаза. Благо, гель для душа и мыло обновлялись в номере ежедневно. Каждое утро Хейл находил запечатанные тюбики и старался думать о том, что это вовсе не странно.  
Его бросает в холодный пот от осознания этой мысли, но Дерек упрямо трясет головой и продолжает размышлять дальше.  
Он делает засечки на стене. Раз – ему не поменяли белье, и он нашел таракана на своей наволочке, когда вернулся во вторник в номер. Два – еда оказалась старой и просроченной, начав ужасно пахнуть и разлагаться, едва он снял крышку с подноса. Три – никто не брал трубку, и вся техника находилась в аварийном состоянии.  
Кажется, он остался один, наедине с самим собой, думает Дерек, слепо черкая ключами по ровной поверхности стены.

Похоже, счастливее, чем на их венчании, он не был никогда. Дерек улыбался, пил шампанское, Пейдж тихо смеялась в ответ на каждое поздравление. В них кидали рис, они строили планы на будущее, и улыбались, не прекращая. В тот день они были самой счастливой парой на земле, Дерек плюс Пейдж Хейл.   
Миг, смена картинки, – и он держит на руках ее обожженный окровавленный труп, а все вокруг заходятся в панике и агонии. Машины облизаны обжигающими языками пламени, а воздух раскален настолько, что больно дышать. Рука Пейдж безвольно свисает вниз, и в нее воткнуты осколки лобового стекла, красиво отражая полыхающее вокруг пламя. Дерек держит ее на руках и только спустя длительное время понимает, что это вовсе не блестки со свадебного платья, а разбитые и впившиеся в её тело кусочки битого стекла. Хейл кричит, но даже сам не слышит ни одного звука, которые издает.  
Машина позади горит и коптит, выпуская из своих внутренностей свернутые клубы черного дыма. Дерек не видит одним глазом, а ткань в его руках горит и больно обжигает кожу. Кажется, что он не чувствует ничего.  
«Смотрите, сэр, не подпалите номер случайно», – отражается эхом в его голове, прежде чем ледяная волна сбивает с ног и погребает под собой.

Открывая дверь в коридор, Дерек несмело делает шаг из номера и оглядывается. В коридоре тихо, кажется, что весь отель вымер. Электричество гудит в лампах под потолком и облизывает зеленым светом углы, показывая направление к выходу. Поворачивая голову вбок, краем глаза Хейл отмечает мелькнувший силуэт за углом. Оставив номер открытым, он устремляется вслед за человеком.  
– Эй! – кричит Дерек, ускоряясь. – Подождите!   
Стены с вульгарными обоями мелькают перед глазами, пока он ускоряет шаг и переходит на бег. Хейл не видит полноценный образ беглеца, однако мелькающая белая ткань маячит перед глазами и не дает схватить преследуемого за руку или хотя бы приблизиться к нему ближе, чем на три метра.   
В ушах шумит и тяжело дышать, когда Дерек выбегает из-за угла и замирает. В конце коридора стоит женщина, лицом к нему, и не двигается с места. Хейл задыхается и пытается перевести дыхание, осознавая, что не может разглядеть ее лица. Темные волосы обрамляют овал лица и лежат чуть вьющимися волнами по плечам. На ней надето белое свободное платье, а руки спокойно свисают вдоль туловища. Дерек открывает рот, чтобы окликнуть ее еще раз, как в тот же миг на белом платье начинают разливаться кровавые пятна, как от сквозных пуль. Хейл буквально врастает в пол, молча раскрывая рот от ужаса, когда силуэт женщины охватывает волна пламени, поглощая своим жаром. Дерек делает нерешительный шаг назад и каменеет, когда видение исчезает также резко, как и появилось, оставляя его одного посреди коридора, напротив открытой двери своего же номера.

Сидя на полу в ванной комнаты, Хейл прикусывает свое колено. Он впивается зубами в плоть, рычит и тянет мясо на себя, не ощущая боли, наслаждаясь волнами одного лишь затупленного возбуждения. Дерек отмечает, что он тратит слишком много средств, живя в одиночестве: мыла, туалетной бумаги, пены для бритья. Он думает о том, сколько денег уже спустил на все эти путешествия. Хейл яростно дергает головой, мотая ею из стороны в сторону, и отпускает кожу изо рта, понимая, что кроме красного следа, отпечатка зубов, на ней ничего более и не остается.  
И это выводит из себя еще сильнее, думает он, больно ударяя кулаком по белоснежной плитке на полу в ванне.

Идя по холлу, Дерек подходит все ближе к своему номеру, замирая в опасной близости от входной двери. Периферийно отмечая звуки позади себя, он выдыхает воздух носом и считает до пяти, прежде чем обернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и напряженно застывая на своем месте.  
Напротив него стоят два парня, идентичные до безумия. На обоих красные толстовки, явно большего размера, чем нужно, темные, затертые на коленях джинсы, и изношенные кеды. Подростки стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, держась за руки и с вызовом смотря на Дерека… или же ему вновь это кажется?  
Сузив глаза, Хейл думает, что где-то мог видеть подобные черты лица и делает нерешительный шаг вперед, но снова останавливается. Одновременно наклонив вихрастые головы, действуя, словно отражение друг друга в зеркале, парни разворачиваются и, обнимая каждый свою копию, начинают целоваться. Даже со столь далекого расстояния Дерек может ощущать возникающую между ними внутреннюю связь.  
Он видит россыпь родинок на телах обоих, то, как они симметрично, зеркально отражаются друг на друге. Перед ним два идеальных парня, настолько идентичных, что Хейлу кажется, что он оказался в каком-то кошмаре. Он нерешительно мнется на месте, в то время как один из близнецов притирается ко второму еще сильнее, кажется, донельзя близко, и яростно целует его, сминая губы и буквально набрасываясь на его рот. Оба тела извиваются и скользят друг напротив друга настолько идеально, что Дереку на какой-то момент кажется, что он видит галлюцинацию.  
– Эй, – окликает он, не сводя взгляда с действия. – Парни, – продолжает Хейл, нервно сглатывая.   
Его номер буквально за спиной, стоит только развернуться и уйти как можно дальше от того места, где устроили потрясающее зрелище близнецы. По крайней мере, так Дерек предпочитает думать на их счет. Оба парня сногсшибательны, горячи и кажется, он уже потерял различия между ними. Он делает шаг назад, как вдруг один из парней отстраняется от губ собственной копии и поворачивает голову к Хейлу. Его глаза темнее, чем сама ночь, а губы опухли и раскраснелись.  
– Иди к нам, Дерек, – шепчет он, улыбаясь и притягивая свое отражение еще ближе к себе, будто пытаясь срастись с ним, обнимая парня за шею и притираясь к нему, как кошка.  
Похоже, Хейл окончательно сходит с ума, отступая и с грохотом захлопывая входную дверь номера, в стенах которого он может спокойно перевести дыхание.

Дерек просыпается в поту. Его трясет и подкидывает, словно он упал с высоты, а все тело сводит от той позы, в которой он умудрился уснуть. Спросонья Хейл трет глаза и оглядывается по сторонам, отмечая, что трубы снова гудят и ходят ходуном, будто пропускают через себя поток камней. Дерек поднимается с пола и тихо стонет, когда спина отзывается болью и сводит судорогой позвоночник, и начинает с ненавистью колотить в стену комнаты до тех пор, пока гул не прекращается, погружая номер в мертвую тишину.   
Первое, что он сделает с утра – съедет отсюда к чертям.   
Так решает Дерек, устало опускаясь на кровать и закрывая глаза, стараясь перевести дыхание.

***  
Стайлз с опасением идет по коридорам, стараясь ступать на ковровое покрытие как можно тише. Несколько минут назад он преодолел пару лестничный пролетов пешком, предпочитая напрягать свои ноги, чем тратить время на подъем в лифте. На нем клетчатая рубашка, наброшенная поверх красной майки, в заднем кармане припрятан коробок со спичками, а в руках зажата бита. Он сжимает ее обеими руками, пока оглядывается в поисках нужного номера, а нижняя челюсть предательски трясется. Шаг, второй – и Стилински замирает посреди коридора, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. В отеле стоит мертвая тишина, и лишь лампочки под потолком тихо гудят, разряжая напряженность, буквально повисшую в коридоре. Кажется, он совсем запутался и ему нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.   
Он пятится назад и замирает, когда понимает, что нашел искомую дверь. Стилински застывает напротив номера с трехзначными цифрами и выдыхает, сжимая биту в руках как можно крепче. Разворачиваться назад не имеет никакого смысла, поэтому Стайлз заносит руку и зажмуривается на пару мгновений перед тем, как решительно постучать по темному дереву. Наверное, это было самым глупым решением в его жизни, запоздало думает Стилински, когда слышит шаги по ту сторону двери, и еще сильнее вцепляется руками в ручку биты.  
Пути назад нет.

**Глава 5.  
Четверг.**

В новом номере шикарно. Тут две комнаты с кроватями и свежим постельным бельем. На стенах висят картины, а на полу лежит мягкий ковер. В номере такие же окна, как и в предыдущем, но тем не менее, он кажется больше и просторнее. Шторы открыты, и свежий воздух проникает в номер, выветривая все вчерашние галлюцинации. В ванне на полке перед зеркалом стоит набор для душа: шампунь, гель и четыре полотенца. Дерек, как в замедленной съемке, ставит сумку на пол, повторяя такие же действия, как пару дней назад, и устало прикрывает глаза.  
Он чувствует себя, как дома.

Первым делом, проснувшись по утру, Хейл идет на рецепшен и, как избалованный гость, закатывает скандал. Он чуть ли не кричит на прислугу, обвиняя их в неполадках номера и проблемах со связью. Дерек срывается на портье, спрашивая, почему его не предупредили о неисправностях, и за каким чертом тогда вселили в тот проклятый номер. Он успокаивается лишь тогда, когда ему предлагает разместиться на оставшуюся ночь в номере класса люкс. Хейл молча кивает головой и ждет, пока его заново оформят. Оглядывая холл отеля еще раз, Дерек задумывается о том, за какое время тут может все вспыхнуть от одной искры и воспламениться. Он выныривает из своих мыслей лишь тогда, когда швейцар окликает его и отдает новый бланк с ключом от номера, лежавшим поверх бумаг. Семьсот четырнадцать, на автомате отмечает Дерек, расписываясь в гостевой книге и забирает ключ с латунным брелоком. В любом случае это лучше того, чем он мог довольствоваться буквально пятью часами ранее.

Над кроватью висит картина с улыбающейся девушкой, в то время как сама постель заправлена одеялом нежно-зеленого цвета. В ящике прикроватной тумбочки, куда Дерек хочет убрать сумку, он находит забытую кем-то библию, весьма потрепанное издание с ветхими страницами. Не столь важно, думает он, и задвигает ящик обратно.  
Вид из окна нового номера открывается на другую улицу, представляя из себя типичную городскую панораму с низкими домами, быстро мчавшимися по дороге машинами и мельтешащими людьми далеко внизу. Дерек вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью и отходит от окна, довольно разглядывая номер и улыбаясь самому себе. Похоже, что в этот раз жизнь начинает налаживаться. 

Из номера он выходит только в два часа дня, и лишь для того, чтобы спуститься в обеденный зал и получить порцию оплачиваемого обеда, как компенсацию за нанесенный ущерб. Мясо невероятно мягкое и пахнет аппетитно, в то время как бокал красного вина приходится как нельзя кстати. Дерек подзывает официанта и заказывает отдельным счетом бутылку к себе в номер, получая со стороны прислуги согласный кивок. Все кажется не таким уж и плохим, как Хейл представлял себе.  
Стоя у лифта в ожидании, Дерек лениво скользит взглядом по людям, находившимся непосредственно рядом с ним. В своем большинстве это леди и джентльмены богатого сословия, которые заселяются только в идеальные отели с превосходными рекомендациями, и прожигают свои жизни на роскошь и самое лучшее, что только можно получить. Хейл неспешно смотрит на даму лет сорока, чьи плечи украшает манто из лисы, и недовольно хмыкает, получив уничтожающий взгляд в свою сторону. Когда приезжает лифт, он заходит в кабину одним из первых и занимает угол, запоздало понимая, что он живет чуть ли не выше всех.   
Пока лифт скользит по этажам, количество людей в нем, на удивление, не убывает. Из десяти человек до седьмого этажа выходит только двое, и также, восполняя баланс, пожилая пара заходит в него на пятом. Дерек недовольно шипит про себя и проклинает все, когда цифра семь над дверьми лифта зажигается желтым светом и кабина замирает на нужном этаже.  
Хейл извиняется и начинает пробираться через толпу людей, которые, кажется, считают своим долгом зажать его и не выпустить прочь. Он задевает локтями даму в мехах и едва не наступает на отполированный ботинок местного миллионера. Дерек почти добирается до выхода из кабины, когда кто-то окликает его:  
– Сэр!  
Дерек успевает лишь обернуться в пол оборота, когда чувствует обжигающую боль в руке. Он шипит и удивленно распахивает глаза, видя, как по его коже скользит лезвие, вмиг разделяя кожу напополам и выпуская кровь наружу. Дерек отшатывается прочь из кабины и слепо смотрит перед собой, недоуменно вглядываясь в толпу толпу, и застывает, в ужасе держась за кровоточащую руку. Перед ним, напротив, стоит тот подросток, отражение которого он видел ранее в зеркале, и довольно улыбается. В его руке лезвие, опасная бритва, которой он нарочито играется. Вскинув вторую руку в воздух, заставляя Дерека отшатнуться еще на шаг назад, парень машет на прощание и исчезает за захлопнувшими створками лифта.  
Кровь вытекает из раны и течет вниз по запястью, когда Хейл слышит за своей спиной детский смех и тихий топот маленьких ножек по ковру. Он уверен, что за ним никого нет, но ничего не может поделать с той волной удушающего страха, которая комом встала поперек его горла.  
Он не сбежал от своих неприятностей, а сделал все только хуже.

Буквально вваливаясь в номер, Дерек неловко захлопывает дверь и, капая кровью на светлый ковер, устремляется в ванную. Чуть ли не срывая смеситель, Хейл открывает кран с холодной водой и засовывает руку под струю, шипя от боли. Он слепо водит рукой под водой и нервно сглатывает, вытаскивая кисть из-под струи и пытаясь рассмотреть все нормально. Рана, из которой еще минуту назад сильно хлестала кровь, начинает втягивать субстанцию обратно в себя, издавая отвратительные хлюпающие звуки, сходясь по краям и затягиваясь буквально на глазах. Спустя пару мгновений Дерек ошарашенно машет рукой перед собой и не верит тому, что видит. Он ощупывает руку, место, на котором буквально мгновение назад был глубокий разрез, и нервно усмехается, жалея, что не съехал к чертям из этого отеля, который, видимо, решил проверить его психику на прочность. Что ж, он не собирается сдаваться просто так. 

Когда он выходит из номера, шторы, на удивление, распахнуты, однако улица уже поглощена вечерним полумраком. Сквозь стекло проникает отсвет огней многоэтажного дома напротив, освещая причудливыми красными бликами номер. Переведя взгляд в бок, Дерек отмечает вино и стакан, заботливо поставленные на журнальный столик, и устало усмехается. Видимо, это еще не все сюрпризы, которые припас ему этот отель.  
В номере безумно жарко, поэтому Хейл проходит к окну и открывает окна нараспашку, стараясь впустить как можно больше прохладного вечернего воздуха. Становится легче дышать, и Дерек достает из сумки начатые днем ранее документы, кидая их на тот же столик, где расположилась бутылка с вином.   
«Если сходить с ума, так с пользой», – думает он, усаживаясь в кресло и придвигая бутылку к себе с намерением открыть её.

Спустя час Хейл обнаруживает себя за тем, что ему не свойственно. Он сидит, откинувшись в кресле, и рассылает смс сообщения на чужие номера. Кажется, он посылает людей к черту, судя по отправленной информации, и отшивает пару знакомых, которые интересовались, как он живет. Видимо, подсознательно Дерек пытается всячески отгородиться от любых контактов. По крайней мере, он так думает, лениво пролистывая всплывшие переписки. Что же, еще никто не лишал человека свободы слова, отмечает Хейл, отпивая еще глоток из стакана.

Буквально минут через десять Дерека охватывает безумный смех, и он осознает, что не может удержать свою челюсть на месте. Его рвет отрывистым хохотом, и он боится самого себя, настолько сильно и неконтролируемого его трясет. Кажется, это намного страшнее, чем приступ паники или слезная истерика.  
Хейл голосит в голос и встает из-за стола, где он заполнял документы. Его все еще трясет, и он смеется, как тот сумасшедший с улыбкой Глазго на пол-лица. Смех закупоривает его диафрагму, и вместе с ненормальными звуками веселья из его рта начинает вылетать слюна, забрызгивая все вокруг. Дерек держится за стену и судорожно соображает, что он может сделать, пока его сгибает пополам и душит приступами заразительного хохота. Женщина с картины укоризненно смотрит на него и закрывает руками голую грудь, которую не было видно до этого момента. Не исключено, что в этом номере все настроено против него.   
Смех пугает Хейла куда больше, чем то, если бы он начал внезапно плакать или задыхаться. Он смеется отрывисто, с перерывами, но смех внутри него, зарождающийся в грудине, только нарастает с каждым вдохом воздуха.   
Гогот прерывается также внезапно, как и начался, оставляя после себя только задержку дыхания и слезы в уголках глаз. Дерек пытается отдышаться и цепляется за стену, стараясь не рухнуть вниз на подкашивающихся ногах.  
Хейл не может понять, какого черта только что произошло.

Сердцебиение усиливается, когда он понимает, насколько сперт воздух в помещении. Дерек открывает рот и делает пару глотательных движений, но от этого не становится легче. Пульс тихими ударами отдается в груди и запястье, а от нехватки кислорода становится сложнее дышать. Хейл отступает от стенки и замирает на месте, когда видит, как что-то темное мелькнуло и скрылось в ванной комнате. Настороженно и медленно двигаясь, он подходит к комнате и резким движением включает свет, напряженно мечась взглядом по ванной, обмазывая все углы и проверяя на наличие посторонних. Дерек неуверенно заходит в комнату и оглядывается, распахивая шторы над ванной и поворачиваясь вокруг себя, лишая возможности пропустить любую слепую зону. В комнате тихо и никого нет, кроме него самого. Это сводит с ума еще больше. 

У Дерека идет носом черная жидкость, непонятная субстанция темного цвета. Влага выплескивается из его носа и заливает кафельный пол, пачкая белую плитку отвратительной черной вонючей жижей. Он падает на колени и начинает задыхаться, и безумно водит глазами так, будто утонул буквально три минуты назад, а теперь его воззвали обратно с помощью искусственного дыхания. Его рвет черной жижей, и Дерек не стыдится образовавшейся лужи на полу – все, что естественно, то не безобразно.  
Единственное, чего он не может вспомнить, с чего все началось.

Хейл подбегает к двери, хватаясь за ручку и дергая из стороны в сторону, пытаясь открыть неподдающуюся дверь. Он бьет по ней кулаками и кричит, практически выдергивая из петель и расшатывая косяк, но дверь остается запертой. Дерек не запирал ее, но это не мешало быть двери преградой от его свободы. Отшатнувшись от нее, он обреченно запускает пальцы в волосы и сильно сжимает виски, стараясь привести свои мысли в норму. 

Дерек цепляется руками за стену и отталкивается плохо ощущаемыми ногами. Он будто набит ватой и уверен, что если он отпустит или отойдет от стены, то упадет на пол безвольной синтепоновой игрушкой. Его ведет, и Дерек вряд ли может найти опору в стенах, окружающих его белой циклорамой. Ему плохо, и он сползает на пол, безудержно задыхаясь и икая. Хейл стягивает через голову белую майку, насквозь пропитанную потом и кровью, и загнанно дышит широко открытым ртом. Дерек отмечает, что каким-то образом он умудрился улечься на кровати, на которой в данный момент ворочается, сбивая простыни и шелк наволочек на пол, ударяясь головой об изголовье и разметываясь по ней, как распятый Христос. Он доходит до ручки, из его рта скатывается слюна, а девушка на картине заливисто смеется, когда Хейл понимает, что здесь явно что-то не так.

Все покрывает пыль. Толстый слой, по которому можно было бы провести пальцем, и то он бы не исчез. Стены рассыпаются и расходятся в стороны, обнажая трещины и уродливые плиты под собой. Номер разваливается вместе с тем, как сходит с ума Хейл.  
Дерек ощущает себя тушей на привязи. Он болтается, зацепленный за одну руку, и молча кричит, с открытым донельзя ртом и не издавая при этом не звука. Это последняя стадия, в которую он мог угодить, лимб, в котором он будет мучиться до скончания веков.  
У него пульсируют глаза под закрытыми веками и закладывает уши, хотя Дерек и пытается докричаться до самого себя. В номере становится безумно жарко, и простыня на кровати, казавшаяся до этого момента спасительно прохладной, сковывает и впитывает весь жар его тела. 

В воздухе ощущается запах гари, и Дерек нехотя открывает глаза. Он стоит посреди номера и держит обгорелую спичку в руках. Пахнет серой и гнилью, что, увы, совершенно неудивительно. Видимо, соседи наконец-то поняли, что ему требуется помощь, потому что в дверь, кажется, отчаянно стучат, а Хейл лишь спокойно вдыхает черные клубы дыма, исходящие от горящей кровати. Девушка на картине морщится и сжимает свою грудь, искажаясь в немом крике. Из трещин на стенах начинает сочиться черная жидкость, которая ни черта не может загасить разгорающееся пламя. Разум Дерека предельно чист, и он думает, что наконец-то пробудился от кошмара, когда его хватают сзади за плечо и тащат на себя. Впервые за все время Хейл чувствует себя пустым и успокоившимся.

***

Сидя на темно-зеленом диване, Лидия нервно теребит подол своего платья и поджимает губы. На фоне её осунувшегося бледного лица выделяется ярким пятном рот, накрашенный помадой кирпичного цвета, и глаза, хаотично блестящие из-под невероятно длинных ресниц. Рядом с ней сидит притихший Айзек и вертит стакан с вином в руках, так и не решаясь отпить из него. В холле тихо, даже музыка, обычно играющая в такое время суток, не звучит, погружая отель в напряженную тишину.   
Мартин подрывается на своем месте, когда двери лифта распахиваются, и из кабины выходит пожарная команда, группа слаженно работающих людей. Тихо переговариваясь, они пересекают холл гостиницы и выходят прочь через стеклянные двери, оставляя за собой фантомный запах гари и сгоревших вещей. Следом за ними из лифта выходит Дитон и проходит к замершим в ожидании подросткам, молча кивая и пресекая все попытки завалить его вопросами.   
– Все окончилось благополучнее, чем я предполагал, – кажется, он смакует каждое сказанное им слово. Он тщательно подбирает выражения и многозначительно смотрит на Мартин. – Я не знаю, чтобы мы делали без тебя.  
Лидия замирает и молча кивает в ответ, в то время как Айзек вскакивает и взмахивает руками, практически заливая вином все вокруг.  
– Но все же, что в итоге произошло? Какого черта это все творится с Дереком и где он сейчас?  
Айзек донельзя взволновал и Дитон осаждает его, строго смотря на Лейхи и кивая головой. Парень смущается и опускается обратно на диван, стараясь скрыть свою нервозность, отпивая из бокала большой глоток спасительного вина.  
– Древнее мексиканское заклинание, связанное с берсерками, – с расстановкой говорит Дитон и выдыхает, словно не может подобрать нужные слова. – Хейлу повезло, что он смог так легко отделаться и скрыться от Кейт, хоть и ненадолго.  
– Но почему именно здесь? – Айзека буквально разбирает вопросами, и он опять вскакивает, подходя ближе и внимательно смотря на друида. – Как это место связано с Дереком, и почему мы не могли так долго его найти?  
– В этом отеле сгорела вся его семья, – внезапно вмешивается Мартин и задумчиво наклоняет голову набок, смотря куда-то вдаль пустым взглядом. – Никто не выжил, кроме самого Дерека и Питера, чьи следы мы до сих пор не можем найти.  
Она выжидает пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить:  
– Всю жизнь Дерек пахнет копотью и кровью. Но я не знала, что это обернется именно так.  
Она поднимает взгляд и молча смотрит на Лейхи. Тому нечего сказать в ответ, поэтому он лишь выдыхает через рот и, запустив руку в отросшие светлые кудри, садится обратно на диван, задумчиво смотря в пол.  
Звук прибывшего лифта заставляют компанию вздрогнуть и обернуться, приковывая свое внимание к зоне за ресепшеном. Створки лифта расходятся в стороны, и из кабины вываливается Стайлз, держа за талию весьма прокоптившегося подростка. Вихры Стилински торчат во все стороны, а лицо измазано сажей. Парень же, повисший на его плече, выглядит куда хуже, чем его спаситель. Последнее, что слышит Стайлз перед тем, как изможденно рухнуть на пол лобби – звук разбившегося об темный кафель бокала и тихий вскрик Лидии.   
Главное, о чем думает Стилински – он успел вытащить его до приезда пожарных и скрыться из номера без присутствия лишних свидетелей. Запасная лестница, чертов темный проем с белыми ступеньками, позволил ему переждать нужные спасительные двадцать минут и только потом выйти из своего укрытия, избегая лишнего внимания.  
Он спас его, думает Стайлз, довольно улыбаясь, когда его голова касается пола, и он медленно закрывает глаза, погружаясь во мрак бессознательности.  
Я спас тебя, Дерек, считает Стилински, окончательно теряя контакт с реальностью. 

* техника психотерапевтических групп «анонимных алкоголиков».


End file.
